


Birthday

by Bloody_Destination



Series: Dark Ace Series of Connected Drabbles [8]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Storm Hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Destination/pseuds/Bloody_Destination
Summary: Aerrow's birthday is coming soon and Ace takes some time off to look for a present and ends up running into a certain someone from his past. A deal is made.





	Birthday

It isn't often that Ace requests shore leave for himself which is probably why Lightning readily agrees with all the excitement Ace knows him for. Then proceeds over the entire week before his shore leave to beg to come with him. Ace turns him down every time. If it were any other circumstance, Ace wouldn't have minded the company but Aerrow is turning four and, while it is the child’s birthday, the celebration might as well be for Lightning. Besides, he wants the gift to be a surprise.

He takes the little skimmer he's been working on for the last year, finally in the flight stage and flies off in the direction of Terra Sigga. The Terra is large with a dense market and population.

He wants to find something special, just for Aerrow. His last three birthdays, _and considering Mimi is alone most of the time_ , the gifts were more for Mimi than the baby. A stroller that would fit Aerrow’s growth spurt, one with ample enough storage space with an easily accessible energy blade hidden in the handle bars. _For_ _protection_.

The second birthday gift was clothes picked out from each Terra the Condor stopped at. Aerrow is the most adorable baby Ace has ever seen and this comes with equally adorable parent who like to play dress up with their toddler son. So again, the present was more for Aerrow’s parents than for himself.

On his third birthday, Ace didn't have time to pick out a present. The Condor was in battles almost daily for over two months straight. They missed Aerrow’s birthday by about a week. So, Lightning and Ace struggled to pick out a gift on their way back to Terra Atmosia. Ending up with a bucket full of cheap toys and a disappointed Mimi.

This time, Ace was going to be prepared. He’d already agreed to meet up with Lightning at a pit stop the next day, the trip was only a few hours on skimmer so Lightning didn’t put up too much of a fuss. After all, Ace was turning fourteen in a few months, he wasn’t a kid anymore. Or so he had to keep arguing.

Of course, the trip wouldn’t turn out anything like Ace thought it would. The Terra was busy, and really, he hadn’t expected everything to be so expensive. One would think people would be eager to bring in Sky Knights business, especially if said Sky Knight was part of the infamous Storm Hawks, but nope.

He’d spent almost the entire morning and afternoon just trying to talk prices down, barely even paying attention to what it was he was attempting to buy, simply for the fact that he really couldn’t afford anything and getting anything at that point would be a miracle. Ace wanted to give up and just find a cheap toy store like last year and to the hell with it. But he wanted something special.

“Ace?” The voice was so close that it sent the Sky Knight jumping, nearly colliding with several people in front of him.

A hand on his shoulder steadies him before he can run into anything else. The hand is attached to a tall man, a dark hood sending his face into nearly complete shadow.

“Ace.” The voice says again, sounding as if the man is smiling.

There’s something about the voice, though, that Ace can’t help but find familiar, but he doesn’t know what it is. Ace pulls away from the hand holding him, reaching for the energy blade at his side, because, despite how familiar that man’s voice is, Ace is sure he’s never met him before and, while his name is known by many of the Sky Knights under Lightning’s leadership, not many civilians actually know his name, let alone his face.

“Wait, please, Ace.” The man says, holding up his hands, “I have been looking for you for so long.”

At this, the man slowly moves his hands to the hood of his cloak and lowers it and Ace is looking into nearly blood red eyes, practically a mirror image to his own, with the same inky black hair, straight nose and angular face. He looks like Ace and he can only stand there frozen, jaw slack and an icy chill running through his body.

When the man takes a step forward, Ace can’t help but to take one of his own, only in the opposite direction.

“Do you remember me?” The man pleads, and Ace wants to say he has no idea who this man is, wants to run and find Lightning and bury his head in the chest of the man who has been his father for the past seven years, “Please don’t be frightened, Ace. It’s taken me a long time to finally find you. At least talk to me, even if you never want to see me again.”

Ace wants to say no, but he can’t because he knows exactly who this man is, can hear that voice that he’s almost forgotten and those eyes that match his own down to the shape and slant.

“Why are you here, now?” Ace forces out, his voice thick with emotion he can’t put a name to.

“I’ve wanted to see you for years, Ace. When I found your mother alone, I feared the worst.” He said, reaching out with his hands, taking several steps forward and Ace no longer has room to back up because there is a building in the way. He’s forgotten how big his father’s hands are, how warm they are, grabbing his shoulders and keeping him standing, when all he wants to do is hide in a tight ball on the ground.

“You…found mom?” It sounds like both hope and fear fighting over what it is he is trying to feel.

There is a terrible pause and his eyes shut for a moment before looking at Ace again, “I did, but she…passed away a few years ago. I’m so sorry, my little Ace. There is so much I want to tell you. If only I had found you sooner. I’m so sorry.”

His father pulls him into a tight hug and Ace stands there, limp and unmoving, “How did you find me?”

He mumbles this against the man’s chest. The hug is stilted and awkward, not at all like with Lightning.

“You’ve become quite famous.” He says, pulling back and then looking at Ace, hands gripping shoulders too tight to be comfortable and a voice that sounds less like concern and more like he’s being scolded, “A Sky Knight, and a Storm Hawk at that. Tracking you down was the hard part. I’d only just come upon the Storm Hawks Carrier when I’d seen you leave it and followed you here.”

“Why are you here?” It sound accusing and harsh, even to his own ears.

The man sighs, “I just want to talk and as I said, if you don’t ever want to talk to me again, then I would understand.”

He doesn’t argue when the man pulls him away from town, to a secluded wooded area, within is a skimmer. A very familiar skimmer, one that Ace has seen countless times on the battle field. The skimmer of a Talon and suddenly Ace is backing up, pulling away from the hand that is still guiding him to the skimmer.

“You-you’re a..a…” He can’t finish it, can barely even think it.

He almost hopes his father denies it, says he stole it or came across it by accident, but he does neither, “I’m a Cyclonian, Ace. It was why I couldn’t go with you and your mother all those years ago. If I had, they would have come after us, but I chose to stay so that you and your mother would be free.”

“You realize that I’m a Sky Knight, right?” He asks hysterically, unable to take his eyes off the skimmer.

“I know, but I had to speak with you. I need you to understand. We’re family. I’m your father.” He moves into Ace’s line of sight, blocking the Skimmer with his body.

It sounds more like an order, than a pleading father. It sounds nothing like the way Lightning does when he uses his fatherly voice on either himself or Aerrow. Ace doesn’t want to talk to this man, who is and is not his father. But he wants to know what happened to his mother, why his father never came back for them. Why couldn’t he just leave with them all those years ago.

“Talk then.” Ace says, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The man nods once, “I found your mother six years ago, on a Talon prisoner carrier. I…hold a rather important position in Cyclonia’s military and I had sent you and your mother away so that you would not be used as pawns against me. But when I saw your mother, I was so happy, and I was both relieved and saddened that you weren’t also on that ship. With your mother back with me, she’d be in danger of inner fighting in Cyclonia.”

“Is that why she died?”

His father shook his head, “No, she died in child birth.”

Ace can feel his jaw going slack and the electricity that goes through his body burns his nerves, “You mean-“

“Yes. You have a baby sister.” The man smiles so wide at the mention of her, “She looks so much like your mother, you should see her, Ace. I _want_ to show you. Come with me, only for a few hours and you can see her.”

Ace takes a step back, “Do you mean back to Cyclonia? Are you crazy!”

This man has to be crazy.

“I can protect you. You are my son after all. No one would dare attack you with me by your side. If I could have brought her to you, I would have.” This man was definitely crazy, “I just want us to be a family again. I don’t want to miss any more of your life and I don’t want you to miss your sister’s life. Please, Ace, only for a few hours.”

Maybe, if Ace had been in a clearer state of mind, he would have immediately said no. If he had not always hoped to find his family, if he still didn’t doubt his place in Lightning’s and Mimi’s and Aerrow’s lives, and his place on the Storm Hawks, he would have rejected such a plead from a man he barely knew. But he does, and he follows that man onto the skimmer, regretting it almost immediately as they fly low, bypassing Sky Knights and Talons alike as they make their way to Cyclonian air space.

His father is silent on the trip there and Ace can’t bare to speak, even with all the questions still piling in his mind. This man is ridged and the more Ace thinks about it, the more distant his father seems. His words were stilted, even when professing his joy at finding him, as if he was subdued and Ace once again berates his foolishness for following this man that is no better than a stranger.

They ride through the day that turns into night and then just as the sun peeks over the horizon, do they finally cross over sharp mountainous peaks and rocky terrain of the Cyclonian landscape and red clouds replace the slowly lightening morning sky.

Ace is exhausted, but he can’t sleep, can’t even think of sleeping, especially knowing their destination. They fly past the little towns and the dozens of mines littered across the enormous Terra. In the distance, quickly closing, is what looks like a towering castle. He’d heard of this place before, the Master Cyclonis’ palace.

It was quickly becoming apparent that that was their destination and fear spikes in Ace’s heart. Could this be a trap? But why take him so far into Cyclonian territory? Why not just kill him outright?

But when they land, barely any of the Talons pay them any mind. It almost appears as if they are actively avoiding coming close to the skimmer that lands in the center of the massive hanger. They barely even look at the two of them and it’s strange because Ace, while looking the part of a Cyclonian, also is dressed like a Sky Knight, proudly wearing the symbol of the Storm Hawks.

“Come.” The voice sounds harsh, nothing like how he sounded on the Terra before and it scares Ace more than he would care to admit, but follows the man silently.

They walk down a large hallway and no one even glances at Ace, instead averting their eyes and bowing slightly and it shakes Ace because he knows he’s missing something. No matter how high up the chain of command, shouldn’t they be loyal enough to Cyclonia to realize an enemy was in their mist.

Then his father is opening a large door and inside is what seems like a thrown room, completely empty but for a small child in the center of the room, playing with an assortment of Crystals on the floor in front of her. In that moment, Ace doesn’t care about the fact that he’s surrounded by enemies, doesn’t care that his father is currently looking at him as if he was an enemy. Because those Violet eyes are looking at Ace and it’s almost as if he’s looking at his mother again.

This is his sister and she’s perfect. Ace walks closer and the little girl stands up, runs around him when he gets too close and hides behind their father’s legs. The man laughs and it’s a cold sound, mocking even.

“She doesn’t know you, Ace.” Ace knows a taunt when he hears one and he can’t keep the angered glare out of his eyes when he looks at the twin set of red looking back.

This isn’t the same man he met on the Terra a day ago. He knew there was something wrong and the worst part is, he still doesn’t understand just what it is that’s wrong.

“But she will.” The man continues, reaching down to pick her up and she’s so small, so close in age to Aerrow, maybe even younger, “I want you to get to know your sister, to be here to protect her.”

“You said I could leave?” It’s a challenge and they both know it.

“I never said you couldn’t, but I had hoped you would hear what I have to say first.” The man walks closer, the girl in his arms glaring at him, “Lark, I want you to meet your big brother, Ace.”

If anything, the girl’s eyes go even harder and she bares her teeth at him like an animal. No child should have that kind of look, the kind that stem from fear and hatred. Especially not on the face of his little sister that looks so much like his mother.

“You’ll have to forgive her, son. She has several other half-brothers, your own half-brothers, but I would think they aren’t as fond of their little sister as you are.” He cues at the girl softly, coaxing her out of his arms until she agrees to be set down in front of Ace and she is definitely smaller than Aerrow, “You see, I plan on making her my heir.”

Ace gives the man a confused look, “What do you mean? What does any of this have to do with me?”

“I think you can guess.”

Ace has already guessed, and all signs point to his guess being correct. He feels sick and he has to back up, has to get away because this can’t be happening, this isn’t really his life. He can’t be this man’s son, not this man who is-

“You’ve returned, Master Cyclonis.” An aged voice says walking through the large doorway they had entered from.

He recognizes this elderly woman almost immediately, the wife of the former Master Cyclonis and mother of the current one. She is the figure head, the commander of the Talons and a master tactician. When Atmos pictures the leader of Cyclonia, they picture this woman, Master Anarchis, the hidden Master Cyclonis always a mystery.

“This must be your bastard spawn, then.” The woman sneers as she moves paaed his father, stopping only to bring Lark into her arms and then passed Ace, not sparing him a second glance, “I expected more from a revered Sky Knight, not a child.”

“Be nice, mother.” There is amusement in his voice, as if this is all a joke to him and again that disturbing, amused look is focused back on Ace, “In six months, I plan to announce Lark as the heir and future Master Cyclonis. I have no choice in the matter, especially considering this war is no closer to ending then when it first started.”

“What do you want from me?” It sounds like a plea, like his whole world is shattering and Lightning isn’t here to protect him from breaking completely and all he wants to feel is Mimi’s arms around him, telling him it’ll be alright.

“It’s not what I want.” He says with that same, mocking voice, “It’s what you want. I won’t stop you from leaving. You’re a child after all, playing at being a Sky Knight. Whether you leave or not matters little in the grand scheme of things. If you want to leave, you may go. You can take a skimmer and be on your way.”

There was a ‘ _but’_ in there and Ace couldn’t move, waiting for this man to continue and he hates himself for it. He should be stronger than this. If Lightning were in his shoes, he would have already left- _no_ -he would have never come here to begin with.

“But if you go, I cannot promise you will ever see your sister again. She is destined to be Cyclonia’s strongest Crystal Mage, already surpassing all expectations. The perfect heir. With the war continuing, the Terra is calling out for my successor.” He smiles fondly at the girl, a look he has yet to share with Ace, “I had hoped to wait a few years for Lark to learn to defend herself, but I no longer have that luxury. She needs a protector, which is something that has become increasingly difficult. Assassins take many unlikely forms, including two of her bodyguards thus far. I can’t trust them.”

Ace isn’t stupid, but gods did he wish he was. Then again, he also wishes he were smarter than this, smart enough to know what a trick this was. These are honied words, this man is saying, and Ace is only too foolish to fall for them. If this was Aerrow, he thinks, and he wishes he didn’t because this little girl is his actual sibling, and she’s already suffered betrayal by people who were supposed to protect her.

“I trust you.” His father – _Master Cyclonis_ – went on, “I need you to protect her. You are the only person in this world who I would ever trust to protect Lark.”

“You said she had half-brothers? Why can’t you ask them what your asking me?” He can’t even say it. He’s weak and they all know it, so why ask him?

“They aren’t my heirs.” He says, as if it’s the only answer required, “They want the throne, but they aren’t worthy, born from a coupling that was forced upon me.”

Master Cyclonis glares at the woman behind Ace, as if she’s the bane of his existence.

“They are the ones bribing hitmen and targeting her when I am unable to protect her. I can’t be with her constantly. I need someone loyal, someone I can trust alone with her. Will you really let your own sister die?” Despite the words, it is as if the man is laughing at his internal struggle, playing at his heart and forcing him to see his sister, not the next Master Cyclonis, which is what she will be and there is nothing Ace can do to stop it.

He could leave, though and the struggle for the throne may just be what brings down the Cyclonian Empire and finish the war for good. But that would mean the possible, or rather, imminent death of his baby sister, younger than even Aerrow. She looks just like their mother and he promised a long time ago that he would protect her. He promised, and he broke it, but he has a chance.

He’d be betraying Lightning, a little voice in his head whispers and his voice, barely audible in the room as he speaks again, “I’m a Sky Knight. The Storm Hawks-“

A piercing cackle has his voice dying in his throat, swallowed by the pit of fear in his stomach, “You can dream to be a Sky Knight as much as you want, but the reality is that you are a Cyclonian. The bastard son of Master Cyclonis. Do you really think you can go back to your little ship and pretend to be a hero? Go on then, boy.”

Master Anarchis, the woman had once been revered on the battle field, earning her a spot as the former Master Cyclonis’ wife and Empress, even more feared then her husband had been. Now those eyes, an endless void of pitch black, stared at him as if a bug, as if he wasn’t even a threat, whether or not he was the co-pilot to the greatest Sky Knight Atmos has ever produced.

“If I don’t go? Then what?” He’d already gone over the edge, a deep gash cutting into his heart at just the thought of never seeing his crew again, of never seeing Aerrow and Mimi.

It is Master Anarchis who speaks once more, as if she is the leader of Cyclonia, and not the man holding the title. Perhaps she is, as she reclines on the throne, “As an illegitimate child, you have no claim as heir, but you would be entitled to positions of power and wealth, of course.”

He interrupts her. He can’t even bear the thought of what she’s saying, “I don’t mean that. I meant with Lark.”

She laughs, delighted at his words, “Of course, you did. I forget you are not that first bitch’s child. You will have unlimited access to Lark. A bodyguard, a tutor, a friend even and above all else, a brother. She will need someone absolutely loyal to her.”

She sets the toddler down at her feet and stands. She is a tall woman, as tall as his father and upon the stared throne, she’s like a mountain.

“Lark will also need a guarantee, child. This war needs to end before she’s named heir. Even with you by her side, there is no guarantee. We cannot fight two fronts without losing to both.” She descends slowly down the stairs, Lark following closely after, “You have heard what Atmos has to say about Cyclonia. The stories of how utterly they plan to destroy us. If Cyclonia loses, they may just kill all of us, end the Cyclonis line for good. Even if Cyclonia wins, the fight will have weakened us to the point of allowing these unworthy spawns to seize power from your sister.”

“You want me to betray them, don’t you?” He can’t move as the realization sinks in, unable to look away as she stands over him.

“As I said, she needs a guarantee. She will not survive otherwise. You would be condemning your sister to death, simply for your pride, for men and women that are not your family.” She takes his unresistant hand into her own and drops two red Crystals into his palm, “Your sister is still so young and yet, look at what she has already created. Truly, a Master that will bring about insurmountable change. These are for you. You will know what to do with them when the time comes. Lark, come here.”

The girl quickly comes from her grandmother’s side, standing directly in front of Ace. She still has that guarded look on her face, but she doesn’t dare question the woman’s orders. She’s obedient and mature for her age, but still only a child. There is so much curiosity in her eyes and in the way she cocks her head to the side.

“Starting onward, this boy belongs to you.” He wants to interject at the phrasing, but really, hasn’t he already sold himself. It would be a lie to argue such a claim of ownership, “He is both your shield and your sword. You will trust no one but him starting today onward. Am I clear, child?”

“Yes, grandmother.” She answers, and it sounds so wrong, those words, coming from a little girl so young, and the meaning behind it.

The room is suddenly filled with a static that echoes along the cavernous room and sends both Ace and Lark jumping. It takes him a moment to realize that the noise is coming from his pocket, a sound that indicates a call on his communicator. Ace isn’t actually sure how long he’s been gone, but it has to be at least over a day. The exact amount of time Ace said he’d be gone. He curses his stupid luck.

“Go on, Ace.” His father says from behind him, “It’s probably your leader wondering where you are. Don’t make him worry.”

It is said mockingly, because this is the exact type of situation that should have Lightning worried, and he has no doubt that is who is on the opposite end of the communicator. But it’s too late to backout now, as he first looks at Lark and her bright eyes, looking up at him now that she knows he won’t betray her, then at the woman who nods once at him, walking past him and out through the door. He follows her with his eyes before they land on his father. He holds a smile, as if he’s already won the war and it sends shivers down Ace’s spine.

When the door shuts behind the elderly woman, Ace finally looks away from his face and down at the communicator, still echoing across the room, as if screaming at him to change his mind, to run away. But he doesn’t, instead, he presses the receiver and Lightning’s voice fills the room.

“Ace!” The voice is full of such relief and worry that it hurts him physically, making the teenager want to throw up, “I’ve been worried sick. Why haven’t you come back yet? Do you need me to come get you?”

“No, Lightning, and I’m fine. I lost track of time and on top of that, I had a little skimmer trouble.” He answers back and it’s almost frightening how calm he sounds, how much it sounds like he’s not internally hating himself.

Lightning laughs, “I told you that piece of junk wasn’t ready to fly yet. When you get back, we can work on it together.”

“Sounds great. It might take me a little longer than planned to get back though.” It took them hours to get to Cyclonia and it’ll take another day just to get back to the Condor.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Take all the time you need. See you when you get home.”

Ace can’t help the smile that touches his lips, “Right. See you.”

When the communicator goes dead, Master Cyclonis ruins the moment, “Touching. Say your goodbyes, Lark, Ace.”

“I thought he was mine?” The little girl says, confused, “Why is he leaving?”

Ace looks down at the little girl, then kneels so they are on eye level, “It’ll only be for a little while, Lark. When I come back, I promise I won’t leave again, okay? I won’t have to leave, again.”

He won’t break this promise. He won’t ever break a promise to her. He may hate himself for this, but he’ll destroy himself before he ever breaks a promise to Lark. He hugs the girl close to his chest and she hesitantly returns the gesture. He lets her go after a moment, intent on leaving then. But she tugs at his hand, the one holding the Crystals.

“I made this.” She sounds so cute, trying to talk like an adult, articulating her words in such an adult like way, but ruining it with her toddler lisp, “When you come back, I’ll make you more.”

He nods at her as seriously as she does to him and he already loves her deeply. She has a place in his heart right next to Aerrow. He thinks, in another life, he would have liked for all three of them to be together with Lightning and Mimi with no war separating them.

“I’ll be back in no time.” He ruffles her hair just as he does to Aerrow, just as Lightning does to him.

Master Cyclonis gives Ace a skimmer, black and discrete with no type of insignia on it. He tells Ace to throw it in the waste lands when he’s done with it. There are no good byes, no heartfelt hug, just an order and a warning.

“You will know when the time is right to use those Crystals. I expect nothing less from you, Ace.” He tells him, handing him a little discrete looking communicator, “Don’t disappoint me.”

It takes Ace nearly three days to finally arrive on Terra Atmosia. The Condor has already been docked for a day and he belatedly realizing that, as the sun is just coming up, it’s Aerrow’s Birthday today. He’s forgotten a gift and has no idea what to get on such short notice. Ace walks aimlessly, thinking to himself, this may be the last birthday Ace ever celebrates with his baby brother. For the next however long, he will have to look at Lightning and Mimi and Aerrow and pretend everything is fine, as if he’s not about to destroy their happy little lives.

Ace doesn’t actually know where he is, with the streets still empty and the early morning fog still clinging to the buildings when he is suddenly tackled by something small and furry. He nearly loses his footing, scrambling for purchase as he grabs onto the soft fluff attached to his face. What he pulls off is a rodent looking animal with blue fur and long ears, about the size of a small cat.

“That little cretin. Imma skin it this time.” At those words, the little creature scurries out of Ace’s hands and nuzzles behind his neck, clinging to his hair, shaking slightly.

Out of an open door, a burly man appears and practically growls when he sees the fur ball attached to Ace’s head.

“Gimme that thing, kid.” Ace does in fact not hand over the animal, “Listen kid, that thing belongs to me. Don’t think I won’t call the authorities.”

Ace finally notices the sign above the door.

_Atmosia Pet Emporium_

A pet store and suddenly, Ace has a bright idea, “How much for it?”

“Trust me kid, that things a pest. You don’t want it as a pet.”

The animal finally stops it’s shaking to look past Ace’s head and growls, as if it understands the man. So far, Ace is inclined to believe the thing does in fact understand. It looks like a Raider, a type of rodent that lives in caves built on the side of Terras, closer to the Wastelands than the peaks. They’re known to be crafty little things.

He takes out his wallet and empties the content, “While this do?”

The man gives him another skeptical look, but then sighs and takes his money anyway, “I warned ya, kid. No refunds.”

Ace nods, satisfied, as he finally heads home. By the time he arrives at the little house, the sun is nearing the middle of the sky and the streets are crowded. He hasn’t even opened the door all the way when Mimi has the top of him enveloped in a tight hung and Aerrow has him by the ankle.

“Ace! Sweetie, where have you been?” Mimi says, pushing him to arm’s length, looking him over for any injuries. He has none this time, thankfully. She always gets this sad look on her face when he comes home covered in bandages and bruises.

“I’m fine. Just got a little side tracked.” And at that moment, the fur ball decides to make itself known by peaking out from behind his head.

Three squeals fill the house and Ace flinches at the loud noise, “Kitty!”

Ace laughs at the boy and bends down to meet him, “Not a kitty.”

He takes the Raider off his shoulders and holds it in front of him, “This is a Raider and he’s going to be your friend from now on, when I can’t be there for you.”

“Radarrrrr?” The boy drags out his ‘r’, confused by it for a second.

“No, Aerrow, Raider.”

“Radarrrrrrrr!” He giggles to himself and repeats the name several times before Ace gives up. When the child tries to reach out for the animal, Ace pulls it away.

“Hold on. First, Proper animal care. He’s not a stuffed animal. Don’t squeeze too hard. Don’t throw him either or kick or hit or anything like that. Okay?” The boy nods seriously and Ace nods back just as serious, “He also doesn’t like to be called a pet, so I want you to call him a friend.”

“Yay!” Finally, Ace lets the boy have the animal and he follows Ace’s directions, holding the little fur ball gently, petting him and rubbing their faces together, “Radarr! Radarr!”

“At least it has a name?” Lightning says, though it sounds like a question, then gets a hug from Ace, “I’m glad your back. You had me worried there for a bit.”

“I know.” He says quietly, “I won’t let it happen again.”

“It’s okay to want some freedom, Ace. You are still growing and if you need time away from the Condor, I want you to take it.” Lightning squeezes him tighter, then lets him go, save for a hand on his shoulder, “I can’t believe you got him a pet. I should have thought of it first.”

The elder Sky Knight gets a glare from the animal, dubbed Radarr, at the pet comment but is ignored thereafter as it scurries around Aerrow as the boy chases him. Then proceeds to let the boy get him before chasing after the child.

Lightning whispers quietly, “Did it just glare at me?”

“He doesn’t like to be called a pet.”

Lightning makes an ‘ah’ sound as if he understands, but it’s clear that he does not, in fact, understand.

That’s when Ace is once again shin tackled by two tiny bodies and emerald eyes look up at him, “I love you, Ace!”

Ace’s heart breaks once more at this sweet little boy, his baby brother and wishes he’d never been taken in by this family and regrets what he’s going to his family.

“I love you too, Aerrow.” He says quietly, gathering the boy and animal in his arms, “Don’t ever forget how much I love you.”


End file.
